I Will Guide You Home And Try Fix You
by Midnight In Charming
Summary: First shot at a full fit.  Jax and Tara are ment to be but can Tara really just come back to the life knowing that the Club will always be part of it , follow the pair on there journey , laughter tear's arguing and lots of Lemons Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

_An/So I've had the idea to make a full fic for a while. And just been getting around to doing it. So here it is, it's based on the show but I'm going to be adding some twist along the way. It will be based on the relationship of Tara and Jax. ._

**Author** – Soa-Samcro  
><strong>Type<strong> – Fullfic  
><strong>Pairing<strong> – Jax and Tara  
><strong>Point<strong>**of****view** – Jax/Tara  
><strong>Rate<strong> - M(due to Language and maybe future lemons) 

**I Will Guide You Home And Try Fix You**

Tara pov

**Prologue **

Walking into the corridor I felt myself relax minutely I couldn't believe I was back here, in Charming.

I stood with my back flat against the hall way as I felt the coldness of the wall press through my lab coat, thinking about the incidents to which had brought me here.

Sometimes I wondered if I really did regret leaving this town. I left and become the Doctor I always wanted to be.

But in leaving I left behind a part of me, I was sixteen when I left and I think the last ten years have banished the feeling's , thoughts I had from last time I was here .

But after my relationship with john, after he had become so aggressive and stalking towards me , I knew I needed to leave I needed to get out , and the only place I ever felt safe was this little place that I had run away from so many year's ago.

I had run back to the man I had always loved, straight into his arms and straight to the club I had once hated so much that I had run half way across the planet to escape.

No one had seen me yet and as for that little bit of hope I was thankful because I wasn't sure what my excuse being back would be, Id moved back into my dad house .

Last night as I took the garbage out I seen Donna and opie in the garden of there house cringing I knew they had most likely seen the lights on in my dad's considering they lived facing but I was hoping they presumed it was a house keeper or someone.

I knew news of my dad dying had hit, and although his drunk ass had been in a home for the last few years. After Getting the restraining order out against John and knowing I needed to leave , I had put my transfer in with charming surgical team three weeks ago and had been utterly surprised when I got a phone call telling me I had a place on the team when I was ready.

I had packed a bag and got in the car that night , two weeks ago and drove all the way back down , not caring about leaving anything behind.

This was a fresh start for me. A fresh start for me to be the person I wanted to be.

I knew John wouldn't be able to find me since I had made sure to inform the hospital I had a restraining order out and my details was to be kept privet only the administrator's at my old placement knew of my move and even they was not one hundred percent sure I had actual gone to charming.

I had left my things in hope john would presume I was just away or something. Anything to just give me more time to decide.

In truth I hadn't even thought about were else I could return to Charming had been the first place that popped in my head.

Maybe the familiarly of the place, or the people was what I needed.

I just know as soon as I had drive past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign I had felt air leave my lungs, not even knowing I had been withholding it. I felt like a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders and like I could finally breathe.

Walking into my old childhood home had been a complete different feeling, my father it seemed had took to never throwing anything out, there was news papers from before I even left still throw around the floor.

The house was a mess and knowing I had at least two weeks before my actual medical paperwork would be at the new hospital I decided to take the time in cleaning , so that's what I had been doing , one room at a time , yet I still had so much to do.

I had started in my old room first , cleaned it all out and ordered myself some new furniture, my old room was one of the biggest in the house so I didn't see any point in moving to a smaller one , especially when mine held so many memories for me.

My first kiss.

My first sexual experience

My first Fight

My fight tears over a guy

All with the same boy.

I had smiled as I walked in seeing my old photo's still sprawled across my room, I had taken them down but only to place them in a photo album, some was in frames that I had found in the attic.

My father's room was empty which didn't shock me, I guess before he had gone in his home his carer had emptied it out, pity they didn't think to the whole house.

My first three nights I hadn't slept , knowing I wanted to at least have a tidy living room and bedroom , as long as there was some were for me to chill out and watch television , or relax and read a book I couldn't of cared what the rest of the house looked like.

I'd left a picture of my father in the living room; next to it was one of me and Jax.

It was silly really but I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips when I seen it , we looked so silly on the picture, it was a party his mum Gemma had been throwing something to do with the sons of anarchy club her husband was president off.  
>Jackson's Dad had died a few years before, and Jackson had only just started to take to Clay.<p>

Gemma had invited the entire club around to her house, and since I was dating Jackson he had demanded I go, I had agreed because he always seemed to be able to make me agree to what ever he wanted.

My hand rubbed against the Crow tattoo he had convinced me to have on my sixteenth birthday.

The party had been well interesting to say the least, since my father couldn't be well anything but a drinker , most of the sons was very protective over me , Jackson had let me drink alcohol even thought we had been told not to.

The picture was took with me and Jax leaning against the other with goofy grins on our face , the booze we had been slipping in our drinks all night obviously showing through our future's.

The picture had actual been taken a week before I left , looking at it I wondered why I left , since I looked so happy on the picture , but I knew that although I was happy with Jackson , I wasn't happy with how our life looked like it was going.

Jackson was one of them boys every girl liked , looked at as if there eyes was twitching with the sheer beauty of him, when he would look at them , they would either giggle or squeal , up to the age of ten I had rolled my eyes at them girl's.

He had been my best friend since I could really remember.

My first day at school I had fell over and scraped my knee a small little boy had come over to me and held his hand out to me, offering it to me and helping me up, he had pulled a lollypop out of his pocket and told me when he fell over his brother gave him a lolly and told him to suck it until the pain went.

Wiping away my tears I remember smiling slightly through my tears and taking the lolly he was holding out , we had both sat crossed legs on the floor while sucking the lollypops and I had to admit after my third lick I had forgotten all about the harsh redness marking my knee.

The young boy had smiled holding his hand out chuckling he was called Jax and that I could be his friend.

The rest as people say was history for us, we become inseparable , I spent more of my time at his house , his Mum become almost like mine , special occasions like Christmas and things she invited me and my father over , usual ending with him falling asleep drunk. Or causing a scene either way it would end up with me staying on the sofa.

When we had reached school we was put in separate classes' for some things and jax had kicked the teacher telling me them it wasn't fair , I had been brawling thinking of my comfort blanket that he had come to be like being separated from me , but we had been told we had to and went with the stride.

By the age of seven we was only in one class together but spent our lunch and every other time together , Jax had male friends and I had girl friends but we still always ended up not more than a few feet from each other.

It wasn't until we was Eleven that I had started to look at him different , we had always held hands and hugged and kissed each others cheeks , but it seemed after that age the slightly touch or look from Jackson and I was blushing like his favourite red truck toy.

I think Gemma noticed before us, since she would tease us and smirk every time I would let my hair fall from my face curtaining my beetroot cheeks from him if he would compliment me or anything.

Jax it seemed had got his feelings a little later than me, on my twelve birthday he had practically dragged me home, which was odd since he was missing from school and I presumed he was ill, as soon as I had got to my house he was sat on my door step smiling before telling me he had been busy and wanted me to come and see something very cool he had been working on.

Curious and smiling at the happiness radiating from him, I followed him smiling as we reached his house both panting and puffing for breath; I had leaned down with my hand on my knees as I playfully glared to him.

As we both got our breaths back I had leaned up smiling, as he pushed the door open and pulled me in I think a gasp actual left me as I looked around Pink balloons filled the walls with banners, and there was a small tea party displayed out on the long table, sandwiches, crisp and other bits that caused me to practically jump on the spot at the excitement in me.

"he did it all himself" Gemma's voice rang out as I smiled to him pulling into a huge hug as I felt his arms wrap around me causing me to have a huge silly grin across my lips.

He had give me a present, a small heart pendent that he had put on for me, causing me to giggle, I leaned forward with out thinking and placed my lips against his pecking him quickly before pulling away I was very bold and looked him in the eyes as he smiled goofily back at me, we grabbed my hand before pulling me running to the living room were a cake was that Gemma had set out, we sat down holding hands laughing and joking as Clay told us silly jokes.

That night I think I had smiled constantly as Gemma and Clay gushed over us, usual I would have been embarrassed but it seemed nothing was bringing me down from my high of knowing Jax Teller had chosen me over all the other girls in our school.

That night we had both stayed up watching our favourite films on the television he had in his living room Gemma had agreed I could sleep over and we had a carpet picnic in the garden, I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder as we leaned against the sofa laughing at one of his shows he liked to watch repeatedly because he could say the phrases before the cartoons.

"Tara" I herd looking up breaking me out of my thought's I let the wall hold me up as I seen the man who's face had haunted my dreams for nearly ten year's, the man who's voice I had herd numerous times over the year's the man who I had come back for.

Jax Teller.

Reality it seemed had hit.

I'm Dr Tara Knowles and I'm back in Charming

A/n so I'm hoping this is ok, I'm going to work on the next chapter and decide after the feedback from that whether to continue or not. I'm hoping people like it as I have the storyline I want mapped out in my head, but we will see.  
>Next chapter is going to be the night Tara left. {It's just to give some back ground information really. There will be a Jax point of view in there as well} This chapter was just to bring us up to speed really with Tara being back in Charming , and giving me a gate way to let me begin the real fun with the story.<p>

Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 1  A call to change everything

_A/n____I____know____I____promised____this____chapter____to____be____the____night____Tara____left____but____I____had____this____in____my____head____and____really____wanted____to____do____it____as.__  
><span>__The____story____will____have____similarities__' __to____the____show____but____obviously____its____not____going____to____be____the____same____my____original____thoughts____are____still____there____but____I____wanted____to____add____a____few____twist.____My____own____magic____if____you____will.__  
><span>__I____will____write____the____night____Tara____left____and____post____as____an____outtake____in____a____few____days.____As____I____have____a____feeling____there____may____be____other____idea__'__s____I____do____as____an____outtake____as____I____think____like____the____chapter____previously____it__'__s____important____to____get____some____background____information._

**Review****'****s** – I want to say a thank you to everyone for viewing, I try to reply to everyone I just want to apologies to annependragon did try to reply Hun but couldn't, thank you for the review though. All reviews are much appreciated.

On with the story.

***contains****drug****reference*****  
><strong>

**Song****'****s****-** Muse – super massive black hole

Adele ~ someone Like you  
>Paramore~ Decode<p>

**Pov****-****Mixed**

I will guide you home and try fix you {Iwgyhatfy} 

**Chapter****one**** – ****A****Call****To****Change****Everything.**

**Jax****pov****  
><strong>  
>Sitting in my chair in the church I knew it was only a matter of time till Gemma found me but right now I needed the peace and quite.<br>She had been driving me mad all morning my divorce from Wendy had finally come through.  
>And my mother thought that little gem of information could be celebrated with a party.<br>Just another way for the son's to have a piss up really.

I sighed leaning my head on the table closing my eyes.

Id met Wendy a few years ago she was what my brothers would call a crow eater  
>. Or what if refer to as a tag along. Women who hanged around the club trying to prove they would make a good old lady.<br>Id married Wendy since the one person I always thought would be mine wasn't here and I wasn't getting any younger.  
>At first things was fine. But we started arguing I think part of her knew I wouldn't allow her in my heart id done that once before and to this day it was still shattered and cracked.<br>Wendy knew I was hung up on someone but she still pushed to get married telling me how great of an old lady she would make me, how happy we could be, and for reasons ill never know I agreed.

After six months of meeting her, we got married, a month later everything went to shit, part of me felt something for Wendy, but I could never love her, not like a husband was meant to love his wife.

I don't think I've ever loved anyone really … well except for Ta… her.

Things with Wendy was going ok, we seen each other some nights, if I didn't stay at the club house I didn't know what she did during the day, and I didn't really care, two months after we married I went home earlier to find her on the kitchen floor, I had run in panicking thinking something was wrong until I bent down near her and found a needle on the floor.

Id presumed she was doing drugs a few times over the weeks , but I never had hard proof , not knowing what the fuck to do , I had rang chibs and asked him if he or any of the brother's could come over. He was there with in ten minutes and had her on the sofa I wasn't really paying attention to him as my mum was nattering what a stupid bitch Wendy was.

Usual I would of stuck up for her, but seeing the state of her laid flat out on the sofa, all I could do was nod.

As the weeks went on finding her on the floor become a usual thing, chibs had assured me the best thing I could do was let her sleep it off. As long as she was breathing she should be ok.

I started spending more and more time at the club house I hadn't slept with her in over a month and after four months of marriage I told her I had enough, she had sobbed stated she could change but I knew she wouldn't , I had packed my shit and moved into my old room at the club house.

Giving Wendy a month to sort her shit out, luckily chibs helped me get her into a rehab placement, some were that would get her off the drugs, help her out.

She was out of the house and in the hospital wing a week later.

Things were going well, I didn't stay in contact with her, and she never tried to get back in touch with me.

I become the single vice president again, the one who couldn't keep his cock in his pants, and everyone wanted a piece of the V.p thinking it would make them something it wouldn't.

Sure I got a buzz out of it for a while, but the shit gets old quick, and the fact that I always remembered her made it ten times harder than the shit should have been.

I put myself into the club, made sure I was involved with everything. Me and Clay butted heads on most things, I didn't agree with the shit he wanted to bring into the club, he didn't agree that we should keep things legal for a while.

Making money was all he was interested in I got it, I really did fucker was getting old and his dead hands couldn't last much longer, didn't mean the oldfuck had to bring us down with him.

My mum well she stuck by him no matter what, always had, I knew my dad had a vision for this club, piny had given me a few letters my father had wrote to him while he was in Ireland for the club.

Talking of how he wanted out of the gun business and wanted to cut ties with the Ira stop the mulling, he wanted a clean break but the other originals other than piny wouldn't vote the thought in.

Piny was getting on as well and wanted to try bring the club back to how the first nine wanted it, well before the fuckers got money hungry.

He thought I was the one to do it, special with Opie's help... problem was I didn't have a fucking clue how to get the others in on it with out fucking off Clay or my mum.

I sighed lifting my head up not hearing anyone around the club house and thanking god everyone was out, clay was out doing a drop and I knew his tag along's Tig and Bobby would be with him.

Opie was spending the day with his family Donna had been fucked off that the kids didn't seem to be connecting to him since his time in lock up. So id argued with Clay and managed to get him a week with out the Club butting in his personal life.

Donna had practically fucking floored me on the spot as she hugged me when I called around to tell him he had a week to take his family away. Women was mad as shit but I loved her like a sister.  
>She had been her best friend and since we all grew up together Donna had be the one who had my back when she left.<p>

I knew Donna kept in touch with her, but I also knew Donna wouldn't say shit about me, or my business Donna was loyal to a fucking T and she made a damn good Old lady to Opie, the main reason I wouldn't let the fucker do any shit behind her back.

Donna trusted me and I trusted her back. Whether Opie my boy or not no one fucks with my sister.

I knew juice was probably sat fucking about on his computer but the prospect didn't bother anyone, I was glad clay had related and agreed for us to have a vote in for him in a few weeks , fucker was like a shy boy in a high school ball , didn't speak unless spoken to , did shit wrong , but he was a mother fucking computer wiz not only did he run all the garage business via the internet he kept our affairs and our back covered , hacked into shit to get us information when and if we needed it.

He was an asset to the crew, who give a shit if he didn't speak much as long as the kid stayed loyal that was all I gave a shit about.

I herd a car door slam outside and groaned leaning down.

"Jackson" I herd her voice and wondered minutely if I could make it to the back door and escape her, but as soon as the thought hit I herd the church door open and seen my Mother appear in

Trying to get out of the fucking predicament I got up groaning "I better check on her anyway make sure the baby alright she's not been answering my calls"

Yeah a year after hearing nothing from Wendy, she turned up on my door clean.  
>She had no place to go, and the fact she was still by law my wife made me.<p>

Id let her in, at first she stayed in our room while I stayed in the coach, but after coming home one night half drunk and her offering herself to me as she used to, being lonelier than ever and needed to feel something I let her lead me upstairs to the bedroom.

The next day she practically begged me to give us another shot, after thinking things over and realising I had nothing else, I accepted.

Shit hadn't changed though three months later she announced she was pregnant and I had kicked up a fucking fuss telling her I wasn't stable enough for a kid, I had fuck all too over one. She'd admitted to me she had tried on purpose to get up the duff thinking it would tie me to her for life.

Bitch was tripping if she thought she was tying me down.  
>And I told her so. She was fourteen weeks pregnant when I found her on the floor , with track marks all up her arms , I had rang my mum told her to come deal with the shit and packed my bags.<p>

My mum had got chib's and sorted her out made sure the kid was alright , I had little to do with her , I popped in every other week since it was my house she was living in , give her money to go to appointments , buy things for the baby. But other than that I was out of there before she got any ideas of me wanting her back. I filed for the divorce. It took a year and that was why it had only just been finalized today.

Gemma stepped in front of me as I stood near the doorway "ill go"

I think my head must of nearly fucking spinned off my shoulders at the thought of my mother offering to do anything for the Junkie as she came to calling Wendy.

"You" I asked stupidly "you hate her" I muttered.

She shrugged looking up "yeah, but she's still carrying my grandbaby" I sighed relenting nodding.

"Fine just make sure she's got food in and enough money to get the stuff the kids going to need" I sighed.

"Course baby, don't forget my house tonight" she smirked before kissing me and practically dancing off.

I sighed sitting in the chair nearest the door grabbing the shit from the safe, I wanted to make sure Clay had been truthful when he said we needed to keep running the guns to keep sit afloat, because I really didn't trust the fucker, I seen Juice fucking about through the door Gemma had left open and shook my head at him smirking as I opened the safe sighing as I seen all the numbers on the paper.

My phone ranged causing me to loose concentration on the numbers in my head with out looking to the screen I flipped it open "hello" I mumbled

"Jax baby, that fucking pathetic excuse of an ex wife of yours is some serious declivous bitch" my mothers voice hissed, I grabbed the bridge of my nose as Gemmas voice was practically screaming.

"Mum chill out, and tell me what the fuck she's done now" I moaned out. Feeling a head ache come.

'Yeah it's going to be a long fucking day' I thought to myself.

"Fuck sake what the fuck is she doing with that shit in the house" I moaned. "Ill meets you at the hospital" I muttered.

"Baby chill out first don't come here all wound up, I promise ill ring you when I know what happening ill stay with her is. The ambulance is here now, ill call you when we get there and I get more information ok" she muttered, I knew she was right If I went now id only bitch out

'Fucking hell today's going to be a fucking shit day' I muttered aloud to myself.

"Jax man you better come see this" I herd Juice calling, I groaned loudly pushing against the desk so my chair pushed out.

"Fucking shit better be good" I groaned

Yeah it's going to be a long fucking day' I thought to myself.

**Wendy****pov**

Laying on the sofa reading the letter I felt the tears welling at the bottom of my eye's how could that fucker do that to me , I thought rubbing my swelled stomach , how could he do that to us , Abel was his son yet Jax couldn't seem to give a fuck about either of us.

I know he blames my drug problem but he knew about that before he spread my legs didn't he.

After he had left me and got me into a rehab placement. I thought he had finally shown he cared.

Especially after I got clean and went back home , he had let me in again and things had been fine , we was like the married couple we should have been.

I know me taking drugs wasn't making things easy on either of us , but it wasn't like I was on the hardcore stuff again it was just something to give an edge to me.

Sighing I let the tears drop down , as I stood up walking to the cupboard I grabbed the box of

Stopping I seen the needle in the box I had put there a few weeks ago , yes even thought I was pregnant I still had some fucking mishaps but I tried to stop myself I really did . But sometimes I just needed my head cleared and it was my way out , my realise from the fuckery in the world we lived in.

Pulling the needle out I bit my lip as my veins seemed to be screaming at me to prick them. My hand moved to my stomach as I silently begged for a sign not to take this way out, the easy way I had so many times gone down.

Walking over to the sofa I felt my knee jittering.  
>I had been smoking weed the last three weeks to try keep heroin out of my system I knew anything drug related could hurt Abel but I thought weed was better than heroin.<p>

I held the needle tightly between my forefinger and thumb as my eyes locked on the vein on my right hand.

Last night I had smoked my last spliff and no one seemed to have any , well no one would give me the shit on tick , I was in debt every were and needed something.

Inhaling deeply telling myself once wouldn't hurt. I bit the top of the needle holding it between my lips as I placed my right arm lent on my leg , tapping the inside of my elbow getting the view to rise.

I groaned to myself feeling it surface. Grabbing the needle my thumb and finger holding it as I placed the metal tip against my skin my fore finger pressed against the top as I winced feeling the tip press into my skin.

I pushed down feeling the needle dig in me, before roughly thrusting the ledge all the way down feeling the cold liquid running through my veins , I slouched forward feeling myself sliding slowly off the sofa as I leaned against the back of it , dropping the now empty needle on to the floor next to me , as I leaned my head back inhaling deeply letting the rush take over me.

I herd a knock in the distance but my body was to weak and the high was to good for me to move , I felt like jelly and when I tried to move I just laughed , I closed my eyes feeling my body slouch against the cold floor as my body felt more weighty than normal , suddenly everything become black.

**Juice****Pov**

The club house was empty well except for the odd crow eater mooching around looking for a dick to suck.

I was bored beyond belief I had checked all the Teller-Morrow garage emails and booked in car's and motorbike's that needed work , and was currently sat at the bar with my laptop with the email account up staring at the screen at the chat button, wondering if any of these people had herd of modern technology , as my you tube playlist streamed out.

Everyone who had emailed today had chose to pop up on chat and inform me there messenger wasn't working . I was sat staring at the screen thinking bitch your talking on it now so obviously it is , what the fuck is wrong with the word someone tell me please.

I seen movement in the church and smirked knowing our V.P was in hideout from mother hen, Gemma had breezed through here earlier screaming about us all being at her house for eight for the party she was planning , and earning a mumble of yeah's from my brother's.

I groaned hearing a pop sound on the computer informing me of a new message

_Lisa__G_

_Hi__just__emailing__to__confirm__about__picking__up__my__Volvo__tomorrow._

I rolled my eyes at the fact she'd used Chat to confirm , wasn't chat meant to be like , hi , tomorrow ok still , what happened to slang term when emailing , since when did chat need fucking essay's.

_Teller-Morrow__Garage_

_Yeah__that__'__s__fine__Lisa__  
>Volvo<em>_ready__to__go_

I sighed leaning back in my chair before sitting up and deciding to go on some online games , my Xbox 360 had become my best friend other than my brothers off course but while I wasn't here I was sat at home playing the new Men's game , running with guns like the brothers do.

Only these gun's was fucking excellent , Call of duty had become the new addiction – well I needed one really after Chib's had told me about the Ecstasy being able to keep you going , I had taken more than I should causing me to be knocked out for the day.

I had woken up in the middle of the town centre, shaved eyebrow's and in just my underwear with a sign saying "lost and needs a home" I found a fiver next to me thought so I was alright after going home getting changed and going to the local café for some breakfast.

Although Clay was pretty pissed when I had strolled in earlier in the day.

I had been forgiven.

I seen Gemma walk in and smiled to her before going back to watching a show through my iTunes.

I seen Gemma and Jax having another moment and smirked to myself , sometimes I missed not having my mum around.

As Gemma left waving I rolled my eyes smirking to myself as I seen Jax sitting down at the table.  
>I sighed and laughed putting my ear phones in , and smirked laughing as I watched two programmes.<p>

I was just about to put on a third when someone popped up on the chat.

_Dr__Knowles_

_Hello__,__is__a__member__of__Samcro__there._

I frowned looking at the screen wonder why a Dr would be asking about a member of Samcro.

_Teller-Morrow__Garage_

_Speaking , who's asking and why._

I leaned back wondering if I needed to call Jax in but decided to wait until I had more information , some people was just curious about the club and waited information.

_Dr__Knowles_

_I__'__m__an__old__friend__of__a__member__,__can__you__just__make__sure__all__members__are__out__of__there__,__and__there__'__s__nothing__that__shouldn__'__t__be__laying__around._

Shit I thought muttering to my self why who ever it was obviously knew something we didn't

_Teller-Morrow__Garage_

_Why would we need to get out … and laying around like what._

I asked generally curious as to were this was going

_Dr__Knowles_

_There__'__s__going__to__be__a__search__later,__its__better__if__no__one__is__around__,__what__'__s__your__name__are__you__a__prospect._

I frowned this shit was weird.

_Teller-Morrow__Garage_

_Juice I'm called Juice.  
><em>

I replied before deciding I needed back up on this I didn't want to say something I shouldn't

"Jax" I called "I think you need to see this" I shouted , knowing he herd when I herd him muttering.

"What's up juice" he sighed , I just simple pointed to the screen , he frowned before turning to me.

"Ask them for there first name , and how they know" he asked his voice strained.

_Teller-Morrow__Garage_

_how__do__you__know__ … __what__'__s__your__name_

I typed quickly suddenly feeling out of the loop here

_Dr__Knowles___

_Tara__,__just__,__I__cant__explain__now__just__don__'__t__tell__anyone__who__give__you__the__information__,__makes__a__name__up__if__you__must.  
>I<em>_have__to__go__,__call__me__on__this__number__0797459422__ill__explain__then__just__make__sure__everyone__is__out__and__nothing__is__laying__around._

Before I could reply the person had logged off , and I turned to see the back of Jax phone to his ear presuming ringing the number , I herd his voice tensed as he shouted over his shoulder "call the others , tell them to meet at Clay's" he said before his figure walked out of sight.

**Tara****pov**

I signed as I logged off knowing I did what I could , ten years I had tried to block them out of my life , but the folder I had stolen from John before I fled town was in my desk draw staring at me when ever I opened it , I had finally read it before and knew my time was out seeing the date was today the search was due. Something about needing them to have court orders to make it all legal.

I knew I couldn't just let them get in trouble no matter what I thought of the club Id never allow something to happen to Jax if I could prevent it.

I slammed the drawer , and walked out the door , looking around smiling at the interns walking around , I was still the new Dr and everyone was either wary of me , or wanted to know everything about me.

Just as I grabbed my folder to check on my patients I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket , I jumped even thought I knew the call was coming.

I grabbed my phone seeing unknown number flashing on my screen , swallowing knowing my past was about to come back and bite me hard on the ass I pressed the answer button "hello" I signed hoping to go this was a prospect I was talking to , I needed time and I knew giving my real name could cause a shit storm for me.

"Tara" I herd a voice , a voice I knew so well.

My heart stopped for a beat as that voice floated into my head.

I swallowed hearing Jackson Teller's voice in my ear. Hearing the man's voice that had been in every single one of my dreams for the last ten years .

"Tara you there" I herd him mummer again.

"Err yeah … I thought that juice guy was calling" I asked swallowing the knot that seemed to be in my throat

"No look imp confused, I don't hear from you for ten years then you ring telling me to get out of the club house what the hell is going on Tara"

I walked into the Hospital's staff room last thing I needed was someone calling a doctor and giving away were I was.

I leaned my back against the door as I realised he was waiting for my reply.

"A guy I was seeing. He was an ATF agent. I seen his files and found your details in them. Jax he had some serious shit on you all." I sighed leaning back against the door stopping anyone else from entering.

"Fuck" I herd him mutter in the back ground, I could hear him whispering to someone, and decided it was my chance to get off the phone.

"Jax I need to go, ill call you or something" I said ending the call before I could reply. Walking back out of the staff room I busied myself in my work needing to take my mind of everything I had been avoiding since I returned.

Walking out of the delivery room I sighed shocked and slightly disgusted at the fact someone would treat there body whilst pregnant like that.

The baby was in a critical state, the mother would be fine.

I stopped as I took my surgical mask off, thinking I spotted Gemma at the end of the corridor, who ever it was turned before I could see properly.

I walked into my office sitting in my chair deciding to start filling the paper work out, the baby who the emergency service had stated a family said was to be called Abel, would need to go to surgeon tomorrow, he had a heart default, it was common in family history but since his mother was sedated to try get her off the drugs we would have to wait till the family member gave more information.

Margret the chief of medicine her had give me the information of what would be needed to do tomorrow , Abel would need his heart defect solved , but he was also at risk due to him being three months premature , the cases on there own wasn't fatal but together it could be.

My day had gone quickly after that Margret had asked me to see her to finish my paper work and as I walked out her office I smiled for the first time in weeks I was now official a residential Surgeon at charming.

The thought was as terrifying as it was thrilling.

"Tara" I herd his voice, turning around I seen him stood at the end of the corridor, he looked older, yet still the same, I pushed my back of the wall with out thinking.

He pulled away first as I tried to hang on to him knowing as soon as he did the last ten years was going to be brought up , I wasn't ready not yet … I didn't want that but I knew he needed answers at least.

"Is there some were we can go and talk" he asked looking around as he pushed his hands in his jacket, seeming so unsure of himself.

"I just need to fill in some paper work then I'm finished, I'm staying at my Dad's if you want to pop around in about half an hour ill be there"

He nodded before sighing "yeah I need to check on the kid" he stopped his sentence before looking at me tilting his head.

"Kid" I thought aloud.

I noticed him rubbing the back of his neck an anxiety thing he used to do as a kid.

"Err yeah Wendy was brought in this morning drug over dose, they had to deliver her son Abel early, he's going for an operation tomorrow there just ... well I guess making sure he make's it through the night. Wendy well She's my ex wife … Abel he's my son" he rushed out, through out the whole speech he looked down refusing to meet my eyes.

"Abel. I just checked on him I actual delivered him, he's under my care. He's doing well, his vitals were up earlier and I'm scheduled to do the operation tomorrow. I was worried about him due to the drugs but he was breathing on his own so that's a great sign" I nodded as my reply came like I was talking to any other patient's relation.

I looked to him seeing his eyes stair in to mine "ill meet you in his room when I finish if you want, that way I can go through everything with you about him" I seen his eyes stair at me as if he knew I was tying to get out of talking about 'us' "then we can grab a coffee or something and talk" I sighed

I guess I wasn't the only one who had ten years of a past to share.

_A/n let me know what you guy's think – I wanted to get the whole Wendy/Jax part out of the way but also give background, Wendy will be in the story later on but only in one of two chapters as I'm not a fan of her's.  
>Also I'm on twitter now so follow me Soa~Samcro-FF for teaser's updates on upcoming idea's and Picture's.<span>_


End file.
